oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
My Gym Partner's A Monkey
Inoculation Day At the dock of Habana Island, a boy of spiky black hair stretched his arms out for the skies. He had a large smile on his face that curved the bandage resting underneath his left eye. His dark skin absorbed the sun's rays, but lucky for him, he wouldn't be getting darker any time soon. He looked to his left and then to his right, releasing a chain of laughs as he appeared to be scoping out whether or not anyone had followed him to his location. After he confirmed there was no one around, he unzipped his black hoodie and let out a sigh. "Alright, had to make sure no one followed me!" Exclaimed Doku as he walked through the greeting town with no care in the world. This was where Doku's journey began and a story he'd hoped he could share with the world. As a kid, he told his grandmother his dream was to one day be able to be a great pirate just like her other grandson, but his goal was much clearer. Now, how he'd reach that.. was another story in of itself. He left with not much—if anything—to his name; a small boat and exactly 100,000 which he had saved up over the course of six years from birthdays and small jobs he could handle in his village. As mentioned, it was today he wanted to start his journey, not appear and suddenly be this big-timer. He would first need to start off with the basics. Essentials like food and a weapon, something of much better use than the stick of bamboo on his back currently. With each citizen of the town, he approached them and asked if they knew where he could find a local shop, but each of them pointed into directions that led him nowhere near closer to what he truly had sought out. His final location was at a clothing store, it was relatively large to be in this town but most importantly it was nothing that young man had been looking for. Still, he had a bit of money he could throw around so he decided why not get something. Doku reached the counter of the store and there he was met with an older man who worked as a cashier at the store. Sliding what seemed to be a hoodie across the counter, he looked over the cashier's shoulder. He was looking for another store and with his recent discovery, his search may had just come to an end. "The jacket is 2,500, sir." Said the man, taking the jacket and placing it into a bag. Quickly lifted his hand to pass over the stated amount of money, Doku took the jacket from his hand. "No, it's okay, I don't need a bag." Said the teen, pulling off his old black hoodie and swapping it for the new red and yellow one he'd just purchased. "Hey, I have a question. That shop, across from this one," he began to ask, pointing through the glass wind at the front of the shop across. "What kind of store is that?" With a smile, the man removed Doku's old jacket from the counter and threw it behind the counter. "Oh right there?" He asked, turning around to join Doku in pointing at the store. "That's the town's weapon shop. It's nothing spectacular, most pirates leave rather disappointed, but it has weapons nonetheless." "Really?! Just what I was looking for!" Said Doku, running out of the shop after throwing the stick of bamboo back to his back. "Thanks!" He shouted out, cross the street to run into the weapon shop. Upon entrance, Doku was met with a large inventory of different weapons. To him, this was glorious, but to a seasoned pirate, this was quite the disappointment. He rushed over to a barrel of swords and pushed them all aside. Nothing within it fit his taste. It wasn't that he had a keen eye for weapons or anything, just simply that a sword was not what he had been looking for. "Hello there," an old man greeted, rubbing along Doku's shoulder with a mischevious smile. "Are you looking to make a purchase?" The old man asked, sliding his hand down Doku's shoulder and holding onto Doku's hand. "Then please come over here to the cash register." He insisted, pulling Doku towards the register counter. This was weird to Doku and in fact, made the teen lift an eyebrow, but he did come for a weapon and if the man insisted he went along he was sure he would find exactly what it was he'd been looking for. So, without resistance, Doku followed the man to the counter. Rubbing his hands together, the man looked Doku in his eyes. "My name is A-Ao, the owner of this little weapon shop. I have some m-marvelous weapons in stock! Would you like to buy this?" Ao asked, reaching behind the counter and pulling out a golden sword. "A sword made of gold right from the Wano Country mines! I'll sell it t-to you.. for just 50,000,000! Whatdya say?!" Hands shaking, Doku smiled. "No, no! Please," he started, reaching to the bamboo stick on his back and placing it on the counter next to it. "I need like a pole or something to help me replace this! And 50,000,000, I don't have that much!" Doku pointed with a bit of an angry face, "Do I look like some kind of big time pirate to you? I'm just starting you rip-off asshole! I've only got 50,000." Ao batted his eyes and reached for the stick of bamboo. With a sour look, Ao stuck out his tongue. "This? Replacement for this?" He no longer stuttered and instead spoke in a complete sentence. " 50,000 huh? Alright," he said, looking around his shop for something similar to the stick of bamboo. An elderly woman, about the same age as Ao, came from behind the room the counter guarded and rested against his shoulder. Finger lifted, she pointed to the corner in the back and there was a thick black rod that leaned up as though it were being put in timeout. "Let him take the light rod, he said 50,000, right? That should more than enough cover it." Expression still the same, Ao tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. Lifting his hand, he gestured for Doku to go ahead and grab it. As the teen walked away, Ao turned his lips into the woman's ears. "That's just a worthless piece of black iron. It's super heavy, he'll never be able to even carry it long enough." "Good", she whispered back. "It's just taking space over there in the corner, it's just useless iron we can sell for fifty thousand." Reaching the corner, Doku lifted the rod up but struggled to do so. It was pitch black with golden caps at the end. "Holy hell," he began, throwing the rod to his shoulder. "I thought you said it was a "light rod" this ain't even close to light! You and your husband both," he said, approaching the counter and slapping 50,000 on to the counter. "Are both rip-offs. I see why no one likes this shop." Heading towards the door, he threw the pole to his back where it rested in a slanted position. "As future king of the pirates, I recommend this place to no one!" Kicking the doors open, Doku exited the shop with some of the worst customer service he'd received ever. Walking down the street, Doku pouted with his legs spread wide apart and his arms out, wobbling left and right as though he were some sort of fee-fi-foe-fung giant. ---- "Vroommmmm" The sound of a speeding motorcycle resonated through the streets as a crimson-haired woman rode atop it's back. The bike weaved through crowds and around corners, it's matte black finish and bright red lights a blur to the unfocused eye, remnants of the woman's hair flashing through people's eyes. As the bike made it deeper into the island, it made an abrupt stop, screeching across the floor as the woman steered it to its side, the rubber of the tires stopping the vehicle. She steadied the bike, giving it a hardy tap on its front, before pulling up on her helmet. As she picked it up, her full head of hair was revealed, along with her honey-brown skin that hid from underneath. She unzipped her jacket, revealing a designer sports bra and nothing else covering her body. She pulled her hair from under the hood, revealing it in all its red-toned glory. Men stared in awe as she stepped off her bike and propped it up on a nearby wall, as she stood up, her jacket flowed in the wind, revealing a marine logo on her arm as she popped her collar up and pulled a paper from her pocket. "It's almost like it's every day some dumbass kid's claiming to be the next pirate king, and it's every damn day they send me to clean it up." The girl scoffed, folding the paper back up and walking away from the bike and down the street, reading the signs of the stores in search of the right one. She made her way to a small store, a bit hidden from the naked eye and made her way inside. She looked around for a moment before being greeted by an older woman. "May I help you?" She said in a sweet inviting tone, a smile on her face. "I'm not trying to buy anything, I just wanna know. Have you ever seen this kid?" The girl unfolded the paper in her pocket and held it up, it was a photo of an ebony-skinned boy, spiky hair even younger than she was. "Yes. In fact, he was here not too long ago, a bit rude I might add. I think he headed farther into town. He's a character that one, shouldn't be too hard to find." The woman answered, nodding off to the scarlet haired woman, her smile still on her face. "Thanks." The girl remarked, making her way out of the store without another word, taking off deeper into town, in search of the boy in the photo, searching every nook in cranny trying to find him. "What a drag." Within the town's grocery store, Doku looked down a list of different supplies he would need. With a small back, he looked through the store and picked everything from the list, moving after each pick as to not stay in one place too long. "Gaaah, granny Devika uses all of these ingredients to make ." In his basket laid various vegetables and meat that made up the dish known as Kaiseki. With everything gathered, he headed towards the cash register and checked out. His total ended at 7,500 mostly thanks to the extra sweets and ingredients he decided to purchase as he was unsure just how long it would be before he would reach the next island. It'd be even longer before he could find a proper cook for his crew. Reaching into his pocket, he drew gathered the requested amount as the woman threw all of the food into a single giant bag for the teen. Giving it to her politely, Doku placed it into the palm of her hand and then lifted the bag of groceries to his back. "Thank you!" he said, exiting the shop to head back to the streets again. Everything that he could achieve on this island was taken care of; clothes, a new weapon, and even a new jacket as a bonus were all checked off. Back on the streets, Doku twisted and turned as he tried to keep the sack on his back. "Damn," he cursed, "It'd be easier to carry this if the pole didn't weigh a ton!" The crackling sound of a vehicle ripping through the streets could be heard in the distance and the smell in the air only verified that. It was like a plague of pollution that merged with the lovely oxygen of the town to create some sort of unbearable toxic waste. Eyebrow lifting, he could see a woman of red-hair making her way up the street dressed in the white garbs of the Marines. "Shit," he mumbled to himself, standing there in the street. "Found ya." She mumbled to herself, walking down the street towards the exact boy that took place in the photo she held up. "This you?" She made her way to the boy, holding the photo up to him, looking at it, then back at him. "That's a dumb question. Of course, it's you." The girl remarked, crushing the picture in her hands and throwing it away. "So, you wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way? Can't have any more wannabe pirates sailing around, not good for our brand." The girl said with a slight laugh, pulling handcuffs from her pockets and raising an eyebrow at the boy, awaiting his response. Doku was stunned for a moment, his head titled as he lifted his free hand to scratch his head which rested in front of the giant sack of food on his back. His eyebrow lifted upward, in shock. Well, once fully processed, Doku wasn't in shock, but simply confused. This was the first island he'd ever stepped on and declared his piracy, just how in the hell did the Marines manage to get an image of him so quickly. It was even of him with his former black jacket on. "Wha?" He had to ask, getting a clearer look at the image. "Yeah, that's me, Doku." He unintentionally introduced himself to the woman, "But I'm confused.. how'd you get a picture of me so quickly." Picking up his index finger, he twirled it next to his temple. "That's so weird? I'm gettin' stalker vibes outta you Marin-" Stopping, Doku slammed his fix against his chest. All the townsfolk who stood idly by watching as Doku and Kelly exchanged words. "That's right," he went on turning and walking in the opposite direction towards his ship. "You're a Marine," he then squatted and pushed himself back up, leaping high into the air covering a large gap of five-hundred yards in his single leap. While still in the air, he yelled out to Kelly. "RUN!" "We're the marines. Getting a picture of someone isn't that hard, how do you think we get bounty posters." The girl scoffed. The girl looked back to him for a moment, the confused look on his face almost comedic to her. "I guess since you introduced yourself, I'll at least tell you my name. I'm Rowland Kelly, Marine Commander." Kelly responded, stepping back as she watched the boy jump incredible heights into the air. "They never pick the easy way, do they?" Kelly remarked. She held her arms back, two shiny silver chains shooting from her palms, grappling into building all the way down the street. She pulled on the chains, dragging her body through the air and back to her bike, skidding back before it, now very far away from where Doku last stood. Kelly reached to a pouch on her bike and pulled out two large pistols, one for each hand, loading them swiftly and awaiting Doku's descent back to the ground. Lyon of Scrimmage Looking back over his shoulder, he could see Kelly soaring through the air with the combination of her chains and motorcycle to create a form of aero-skill. Her bike provided her with extra speed and if Doku were to land to the ground, she'd catch him without a doubt. "Damn," he thought to himself, "If I hit the ground, I won't be able to outrun her because of this stupid bag and pole! So imma have to go halfway." As he slowly began to descend to the ground, hidden by the jogger-like pants he wore, Doku's legs transformed and as he kicked against the air as though it were a solid platform. He threw himself even further with yet another great leap. Rather than the five hundred yards from before, he was able to cover double that a total of one thousand yards which put him in the air above the giant dock of the island. Tucking his knees into his chest and flipping, Doku landed to the ground safely and tossed the giant sack of foot into the small boat he called his "ship". Turning around with his body sliding thanks to the lingering acceleration, dirt gathered underneath his sandals as his lower body had already transformed back into its human form before Kelly would even get the chance to see it. Reaching to his back, he drew the black rod and twirled it over his head like some sort of baton. "What am I even running for?! I still don't know why I'm being chased. I had the damn Marines." Ready, he waited to face the Marine that had been in pursuit of him. Kelly watched as Doku soared through the sky, speeding off to his boat as she landed next to her bike. She swiftly hopped onto her trusty steed and sped off, cutting around corners and down the street, arriving at the docks in mere seconds, as she did, she let go of the wheel, dropping her arms to her side and steering with her leg strength only. Soon after, chains fell from her palms, though this time they were different from before, they were a shiny blue, almost like crystals, almost like diamonds, and just like diamonds, they were incredibly strong. Kelly launched the chains into the boy's boat acting as an anchor, wrapping them around two poles as she sped past them again and again, stopping after her last go-round with a loud screech and a cloud of dust in her wake. She severed the chains, leaving them stuck to the poles and hopped from her bike, her guns in hand as she pointed one at Doku. "I'm surprised you didn't run. Cold feet?" Kelly remarked, her gun locked, loaded and aimed right at Doku, her body not wavering at all at the moment, her eyes locked on Doku like an eagle. So long as the chains hadn't aimed at him, he remained where he stood. His stance had lowered slightly as he stretched his knew weapon across his back like a training weight. Unlike her, who had her eyes locked onto him just to keep watch in case he wanted to make any moves, Doku had his eyes locked onto her analyzing her frame, body language, and manner her breathing. He was a member of the great , taught the ways of the warrior by his grandmother. He spent plenty of his time in the islands' jungle, training with fierce animals on his conquest to become the King of the Jungle. He took lose after lose for five years and he didn't reign victorious until the sixth year after plenty of studying. What was all this to say? Well, he had a keen eye for analyzing people. Initially, he ignored her. As mentioned, he was a great analyzer, when he took the time to actually do so and had found that her energy wasn't really what he expected from a Marine. "Uh, no. I wanted to know why I was being chased, but then I realized the people in white and blue don't have much reasoning when it comes to pursuing. So it's a waste of time." "Jumping into the air and running away isn't exactly the best way to get answers." Kelly remarked, shrugging her shoulders, that being the only time she moved her arm in any way that entire time. "It is true though, the Marines rule with an iron fist, you should be kinda flattered I was sent after you, to begin with. Can't risk another super rookie emerging." Kelly continued. "So with all that said, let's get things on the road." Kelly said, pulling the trigger on her gun, a bullet soaring through the air at insane speeds, faster than your average bulled, aimed right at his chest, the sound of the bullet subtle and satisfying, almost like the starting gun to a race. As mentioned, Doku was a member of the Oni Tribe and with being a member of it, one was taught the ways of a warrior. He intended to respond to her statement but two things stopped him, her own redundancy and her sudden lifting of her arm. In fact, he took note of each time she had done so as this was not her first time lifting them and in fact was about the third. The last two times she did it, she created chains which shot across the gaps like darts. He chose to face her this time rather than run, so he'd have no choice but to counter if she chose to make any movements again. This time though, rather than chains, she lifted her arm with a firearm thick in her grasp. He managed to pull the pole out in front, but it would take some time for him twirl his pole and effectively block the bullet, so he would fail in that regard. Especially because he had not been expecting it. He didn't even think before he could make an effortless attempt, the polearm in his hand expanded in width turning from a pole to a thick pillar. Eyes expanding in size as his weapon did, the bullet bounced off the pillar with a clean deflection. "What the?" Asked Doku, looking at the pillar completely confused on what just happened. He wasn't responsible for its expansion, or at least he didn't think so. Looking to Kelly and bringing his other hand to grip the pillar as he nearly dropped it, Doku just smiled. "I don't know what the hell that was, but thanks!" Channeling strength into his back, Doku swung the pillar back and then forward releasing a strong wave of wind that whipped up a wave from the nearby ocean that towered over Kelly as if it were being controlled telekinetically. "No problem. It won't help you in this fight though." Kely remarked she watched as the child before her stared in awe at his own weapon. She laughed quietly as she looked at the dumb confused look on his face. Though her laughter didn't last long, as a wave of water approached her closely. Two large chains with blades at their ends, close in size to the large staff Doku held in his hand sprouted from Kelly's back, smashing forward into the wave, swinging around in circles, piercing the wave and dispersing the water. However, their pursuit did not end there, the shiny metal chains kept going forward, blasting through the air directly at Doku, moving almost like two large snakes charging their prey. The chains aimed right at Doku aimed to slice his body, attacking from both sides as an attempt to pincer him where he stood. If there was one thing Kelly could heave learned, it was that Doku possessed exceptional athletism. As the sharped chains came at him from both angles, he slammed the pillar into the ground and threw him up into the air where he began to float as he looked to her. "She didn't come to play!" He exclaimed, landed back to the pillar as he stood on it like some sort of vertical balance beam. Cupping his hands at his side and squatting slightly, Doku looked to the Marine officer. In the very center of his palms, some sort of mystical energy began to gather within his palms before forming into a sphere. "Rei-hi," he started, allowing the energy to gather further to the point it would slowly begin to condense itself. "Kari!" He shouted, pushing his hands in front of himself, releasing the blue energy in the form of a wave that aimed itself straight for Kelly's opened chest area. Luckily for him, it was opened and her arms were being occupied with smashing against the pillar he stood on. As such, he was able to get a clear shot at her, but the attack wouldn't do much other than a slight explosion upon contact and push her back. Kelly still holding her guns in her hands watched as Doku soared into the air. Her chains would slam into the pole with great strength, hopefully taking it down as a blue flash appeared in Doku's hands. As the blue beam shot at Kelly, she aimed her gun at it as quickly as she could, shutting one of her eyes as she pulled the trigger on both of her guns, shooting at the beams, hopefully halting it in its tracks and exploding in mid-air. "Try again!" She remarked, opening her eyes as watching the beam and bullets collide in the sky. Kelly's bullets were, well, just bullets and for that purpose that wouldn't halt the path at which Doku's beam traveled. Maybe if they were seastone bullets they would have been able to nullify its battles, but even then those types of bullets were rare in this portion of the sea and none existent in the four blues. Instead, as they would come into contact with the concentrated blast of energy, they'd simply be knocked off their course and slapped aside like insets, while the beam continued along its path, it had already gotten close and Kelly made no maneuvers to dodge it, it was almost certain that the beam would swallow the Marine up and land some sort of damage as the young pirate had originally intended it to do. This blast of "energy" was more than just energy. It was a product of his devil fruit and unless she had a way of countering it through devil fruit weaknesses. That blast, now, was without a doubt going to make contact. As for his pillar, well, as mentioned earlier it was made out of metal and since its size had increased from a simple rod to a pillar, so did its resistant abilities. But, that wasn't to say it suffered no damage. As her two sharp ended chains smashed against it, they managed to pierce through the first layer of the pillar and lodge themselves into it like a dart inside of a target. Decreasing its size and increasing it once again, the pillar was able to free itself from the clenches of her chains. "Woaaah," Said Daikaku, struggling to keep his balance as he nearly fell over from the pillars quick change. The beam of energy exploded onto Kelly's chest and as it intended to do, pushed her back a bit, her feet scraping across the earth as she crossed her guns across her chest and slowed her movements. She threw her arms to her sides and pumped up her chest. The beam left no mark, but Kelly felt an indent on her chest from the impact, rubbing it with her knuckles. "Nice! This might be more fun than I thought." Kelly remarked, her large chains maneuvered themselves around the pillar, wrapping around it a few times and dragging themselves back towards Kelly, aiming to drop Doku along with the pillar. Category:Role-Plays